


and your words still linger...

by Zombiegravitation



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Gen, Jötunn Loki, Light Angst, Pregnancy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegravitation/pseuds/Zombiegravitation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Baldur says I love you to Loki and the one time he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and your words still linger...

"I love you!" He says with childish glee, though she suppose she can forgive him for that. He is a child after all, one taught to love beauty.

She wears Æsir skin, he and his brothers marvel at her beauty unaware of her Jotun heritage. He offers her a flower, all red faced and shy glances. He repeats himself as if she hadn't heard him.

Loki looks up, his mother and her guards watching, waiting for her to accept. Her fingers curl around the stem but she says nothing.

-

"I love you." He croons drunkenly pressing kisses to her hand, it hangs over the bed as she feigns sleep. They room them together, well nearly she amends. His room connects to hers, yet he always ends up in hers.

“Have you seen my lyre? I- I can’t find it.” He slurred earlier that evening.

“I thought I no longer needed to play your nursemaid, so why would I need to where you leave your belongings? Especially since this is _my_ room not yours.”

“I would only continue to break your things if you do not help.”

Loki sighed, lifting the lyre from its hook near their joint door and passed the lyre to him, this was why she did not part take in spirits it only dulled senses. Balder’s face lit up in gratitude and he patted the space on the rug next to himself in invitation.

“Shall I play for you? Nanna liked to hear me play.”

Loki's nose wrinkled in annoyance at the mention of his current paramour. He should not mention her in Loki's presence. "It does not matter what you do, I am taking my rest."

And so she drifts as Baldur stumbles and slurs through another serenade of flowers, maidens' innocence taken and their subsequent murders. She doesn't understand how that is alluring or perhaps he's trying to appeal to her tastes. But all she can focus on is his love confession.

Why do men give their affections so freely?

-

"I love you." He says on their wedding day after their kiss. She honored her motherland with frosted vines and flowers native to Jotunhiem woven in her hair. Instead of the Æsir skin everyone had grown used to, she wears her Jotun skin, proudly showing off her royal markings. Æsir glare at her blatant disrespect while the Jotnar hum in approval and the Midgardians only stare in awe, Baldur wonders if they truly understand how momentous this is.

While she clutches his hand tightly as they walk - hers is smooth and cool not the harsh burn Thor said it'd be - her red eyes are focused straight on and she doesn't say it back.

He didn't expected her to anyways.

-

"I love you." He breathes, pressing his forehead to the swell of her belly. In between kisses, his breath tickles her wet bare skin as he says. "I'll be as gentle as I can and give nothing but truth to you. Though you aren't here yet my little moonflower, I'll make sure to give you a better future. Everything will be alright."

Loki had waited months before finally telling Baldur the news. Her first thoughts were the worst thoughts. Fucking a Jotun was one thing, marrying one was another but to extend your family line solely through one was still appalling to most Æsir. Loki feared being given those herbs, for a 'misfortune' to occur but not for the attempts to be done by her husband but by his loyal people.

Baldur, she knows, is eager to be a father. Jotnar blood or not this was his child. He would love them both, vow or not. She pats his head half heartedly, the fear still lingering and remains silent.

He wishes she hadn't.

-

"You're doing so well." He chants and she growls. The grip on his hand tightens, if he were a weaker man his fingers would have been crushed by now. Loki wants to cry; too much blood, too much pain, she wants it out of her.

"It's a girl." The nurse shouts, smacking the baby lightly to clear it's lungs. But the blue doesn't fade yet a wail is let out. The blood is strong, and she looks just like her dam down to her scars. Loki is surprised she hasn't been dropped yet.

Baldur moves for her, a warning not to dies on her lips as no harm comes to him as he cradles the wailing baby. Her skin shift to a light tan, her bleeding eyes became a deep blue, and her hair a soft brown. He presses a kiss to Loki's sweaty forehead whispering his thanks.

"She knows her father, that's all."

"I love you so much." He still says, hoping she'll believe him now. Loki shifts laying on her side with her back to him.

"I need to rest."

-

They sit, a few careful space between them, and watch their daughter run in the courtyard. Purple mist from her fingers conjure butterflies for her to chase. They disappear the second she touches them and Lucina whines in frustration.

After a moments time, Lucina runs over to her, hands cupped and grinning as she reveals a conjured butterfly twitching on her palm. Baldur tells Lucina how proud he is, pushing back her damp hair. The moment is tainted with disappointment and jealously all aimed at them. These days he speaks in polite tones to her, and the only time affection leaks into his voice is when he speaks to or of their daughter. So he's finally learned by now.

Yet she wishes he hadn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love rare pairs but most stories for this ship make me sad/disappointed/angry with like two or three exceptions. Instead of continuing the other arranged marriage story I have for this ship, I wrote this. I couldn't help joining that bandwagon. I wrote and posted this in a day so if you want anything tagged leave a comment.


End file.
